


Let's Play - SBURB

by vype



Category: Homestuck, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2078898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vype/pseuds/vype
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entirely unremarkable excerpts from an entirely unremarkable session of SBURB.</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>
  <i>MICHAEL: Gavin.</i>
  <br/><i>MICHAEL: What kind of problems are we talking about?</i>
  <br/><i>GAVIN: oh, you know.</i>
  <br/><i>GAVIN: i might have... used up... a lot of your grist.</i>
  <br/><i>GAVIN: and by a lot...</i>
  <br/><i>GAVIN: i mean all of it.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Play - SBURB

**Author's Note:**

> Literally 2 days before I started writing this, I was talking with my brother about how I would never be caught dead writing RPF fic. And look where I am now. Oh well.
> 
> Also, their text colors are from their LPs of Titanfall!

\-----

GEOFF: Hey ray you wanna start us out or something  
RAY: oh hey yeah  
RAY: cool  
RAY: ahem  
RAY: LLLLETS PLAY  
GEOFF: Ok ok guys  
GEOFF: So heres the deal  
GEOFF: Were all spread out over pretty much the entire fucking globe  
GEOFF: Im here at the office  
GEOFF: And Gavins back home across the pond  
GAVIN: cheers!  
GEOFF: And Jacks  
GEOFF: Jacks in what  
GEOFF: Toronto or something  
JACK: Yes, that is correct. Up here in Toronto.  
GEOFF: And Ray  
GEOFF: Ray where you at  
RAY: nyc baby  
GEOFF: And because michael and ryan are losers with nowhere to go theyre at home  
MICHAEL: Hey you better watch your goddamn mouth geoffrey.  
GEOFF: Aaaaaanyway  
GEOFF: Heres what were gonna do  
GEOFF: You guys heard of this game thats coming out pretty soon  
GEOFF: Sburb  
RYAN: Heard a bit about it, yeah.  
GAVIN: it's supposed to be what, some full on immersion kind of thing?  
GAVIN: like the oculus rift but better, was it?  
MICHAEL: Oh yeah that one. Sounds cool.  
GEOFF: Yep thats the one  
GEOFF: Its close to release and shit  
GEOFF: Maybe next month  
GEOFF: But we got an advance copy for all of us to play  
JACK: That is pretty awesome.  
GEOFF: There was a manual to this thing but it disappeared somewhere so were all going to just wing it  
GEOFF: Its pretty complicated to set up actually  
RAY: yeah thats why weve had these things for a week and havent started yet  
RYAN: That's just because you're all too lazy to get it all organized.  
GAVIN: well, to be fair, this thing does have two separate discs.  
GAVIN: what's the bloody point of that?  
MICHAEL: Yeah and theres the shit about a connection circle or whatever the fuck it was.  
MICHAEL: We gotta go one at a time or some shit.  
GEOFF: Man it was a fucking pain to find sometime when everyone would be available  
GEOFF: But anyway  
GEOFF: You need two copies of the game to play  
GEOFF: Ones the server copy and the other is the client  
GEOFF: And were all gonna connect to each other so that we form a loop of server-client connections  
GEOFF: Im gonna be going first  
GEOFF: And then uh  
GEOFF: What was the order again  
JACK: It's all of Team Gents first, so then I'll be your server player, and Ryan's mine.  
JACK: Then it's Team Lads.  
RAY: yeah im ryans server and michaels mine and then gavin  
GEOFF: And Im going to finish off everything and be Gavins server player  
GEOFF: Yeah gotcha  
GEOFF: Everyone else got it  
JACK: Yep.  
MICHAEL: Got it.  
RYAN: Affirmative.  
RAY: all clear  
GAVIN: yes got it.  
RYAN: I just really hope the lag doesn't fuck everything up. You know, considering how we're spread all over the place.  
GEOFF: Well cross that bridge when we come to it  
GEOFF: So anyway Im gonna pop in the client disc  
GEOFF: 3  
GEOFF: 2  
GEOFF: 1  
GEOFF: Go

\-----

MICHAEL: Gavin what are you laughing about over there?  
GAVIN: eheheh its...  
GAVIN: nothing! nothing michael!  
GAVIN: nothing at all!  
MICHAEL: Oh theres no way its nothing. Fess up gavin.  
GAVIN: really its not important!  
GAVIN: nothing to be worried about!  
MICHAEL: Ugh fine. Just build me a platform so i can get up to the fucking roof already.  
GAVIN: uhhhh...  
GAVIN: might be some problems with that there.  
MICHAEL: ...  
MICHAEL: Gavin.  
MICHAEL: What kind of problems are we talking about?  
GAVIN: oh, you know.  
GAVIN: i might have... used up... a lot of your grist.  
GAVIN: and by a lot...  
GAVIN: i mean all of it.  
MICHAEL: I- you- wh-  
MICHAEL: WHAT THE SHIT GAVIN.  
MICHAEL: HOW COULD YOU HAVE USED IT ALL UP!  
MICHAEL: I JUST FINISHED SLAUGHTERING DOZENS OF THOSE FUCKING IMPS.  
GAVIN: uh.  
GAVIN: well theres a couple more out there on the lawn.  
GAVIN: you could, you know.  
GAVIN: go all mogar on them. again.  
MICHAEL: Oh my fucking-  
MICHAEL: Fine! Fine.  
MICHAEL: Just tell me what the fuck you did with all my grist. I had like a hundred of it and you went and spent it all!  
GAVIN: uhhh.  
GAVIN: i was making some additions to the roof.  
MICHAEL: Is it at least useful?  
GAVIN: ...maybe?  
MICHAEL: Gavin.  
GAVIN: i wrote 'suck my knob' in giant 3d letters on your roof.  
MICHAEL: GAVIN!

\-----

MICHAEL: Yo guys.  
GEOFF: Yeah whats up Michael  
MICHAEL: Land names?  
MICHAEL: Land of blades and flames here bitches!  
MICHAEL: Gavin look over at your screen. My whole land looks fucking awesome.  
GEOFF: Land of Oak and Bridges for me  
GAVIN: lenses and frogs.  
GAVIN: aww damn. frogs sounds like absolute bollocks.  
GEOFF: Hey Ray whats yours  
RAY: land of sun and sails  
RAY: theres water everywhere  
RAY: and boats  
RAY: but the boats dont fucking move  
JACK: Bricks and Rhythm for me.  
JACK: How much do you want to bet that Ryan's is going to be 'Land of Murder and Murder'?  
RYAN: Hey.  
RYAN: That'd just be uncreative.  
RYAN: Mine is Land of Echoes and Shadow.  
RAY: well thats not creepy at all  
MICHAEL: Hey ryan remind me to never visit your land ever.  
RYAN: Aww, that's not very nice of you to say.  
RYAN: My murder break's still a thing, remember?  
MICHAEL: Ok thats it i am never coming over ever. Ever.

\-----

GEOFF: Hey so who spawned where  
GEOFF: For the moon thing I mean  
GEOFF: Im on Prospit  
GAVIN: derse, baby!  
RYAN: I'm up here on Derse too.  
MICHAEL: Fuck yeah prospit.  
JACK: Goddamn it is bright in here. Yeah, Prospit.  
RAY: aaand im on derse  
GEOFF: Man is it shiny as dicks up here or what  
MICHAEL: Hey isnt derse supposed to be the enemy? Do we get to slaughter gavin ryan and ray?  
RAY: please dont  
RYAN: Nah. We're like, la resistance up here.  
GAVIN: whoah!  
JACK: Whoa Gavin, what was that?  
GAVIN: there was a bloody-!  
GAVIN: hey, ray, ryan, guys. don't look out the window.  
RAY: what why  
RAY: is that an  
RAY: OH SHIT IT IS  
RYAN: Holy shit! Evil space calamari!  
MICHAEL: What the fuck is going on over there.  
JACK: No idea.  
GEOFF: Hey guys check out these sweet clouds out here  
RYAN: It's talking to me! It's talking to me!  
GAVIN: make it go away!  
RAY: take gavin im too young to die  
MICHAEL: Oh dude there are pictures in the clouds  
JACK: Nice.

\-----

JACK: Guys look, we get little animal friends.  
JACK: Hey there lion buddy, what's up?  
MICHAEL: Oh shit yeah!  
MICHAEL: I got cats! Fucking cat village over here.  
MICHAEL: Man lindsay would love this.  
MICHAEL: Its like catlandia or some shit.  
RAY: rabbits  
RAY: rabbits fucking everywhere  
RAY: goddamn talking rabbits fucking everywhere  
GEOFF: I got sheep over here  
GEOFF: Dude these sheep are awesome  
GEOFF: Yeah lil dude youre talking to a hero  
GEOFF: Hell yeah you are  
GAVIN: birds!  
GAVIN: they're all flapping about and jabbering about something, i don't even know!  
GAVIN: they're shedding feathers everywhere!  
RYAN: I have cows.  
MICHAEL: Heh shoulda figured huh.  
RYAN: I'm officially naming them all Edgar.  
RYAN: Where's a nice big pit I can shove them into...  
RAY: ryan no

\-----

GAVIN: no!  
GAVIN: get back here you-  
GAVIN: arrehghghro  
MICHAEL: Whoa there boi.  
MICHAEL: Gavin whats up?  
GAVIN: [incoherent warbling]  
RYAN: Gavin, are you being attacked?  
GAVIN: it's the fucking frogs!  
GAVIN: they're all over the damn place and won't stay still!  
GAVIN: slippery bastards!  
RAY: is that what youve been doing the whole time  
GAVIN: yes!  
JACK: Wait, wait.  
JACK: So let me get this straight.  
JACK: Your denizen sent you to go look for frogs.  
JACK: That was three days ago.  
JACK: You spent three days chasing frogs and not catching them. Do I have this right?  
GEOFF: Thats just fucking sad dude  
GAVIN: haha! got you, you da-  
GAVIN: NO!  
MICHAEL: Jesus christ it is sad.  
MICHAEL: You know what gavin ill come over and help you.  
MICHAEL: Its just embarrassing otherwise.  
GAVIN: aww, really, michael? thanks!  
MICHAEL: Dont mention it. Team nice dynamite right?  
GAVIN: damn if only i could catch even one of these damn things!  
GAVIN: then i could get started with the breeding.  
MICHAEL: What.  
GAVIN: huh? oh yeah, that's my quest. i need to breed these frogs.  
MICHAEL: Breed.  
GAVIN: yeah.  
MICHAEL: Breed the frogs.  
GAVIN: yeah.  
MICHAEL: Actually you know what gavin? Youre on your own.  
GAVIN: what! but michael!  
MICHAEL: Im out of here.  
GAVIN: MICHAEL!

\-----

JACK: Gavin, you're lagging a bit there.  
JACK: Gavin!  
JACK: Holy shit Gavin look o  
RYAN: JACK!  
MICHAEL: HOLY FUCKING SHIT.  
GEOFF: What  
MICHAEL: DIE YOU GODDAMN BASTARD.  
GEOFF: What happened to Jack  
RAY: gavin  
RAY: hey gavin you ok  
RAY: guys are you all ok  
GEOFF: Whats happening over there  
MICHAEL: Holy.  
MICHAEL: Shit.  
MICHAEL: I-  
GAVIN: f- fine. i think...  
MICHAEL: I think that-  
RYAN: Jack's dead.  
GAVIN: ryan?  
GAVIN: ryan, you don't sound... good. at all.  
GEOFF: Whats happening over there  
RYAN: im fine (murder)  
RYAN: im perfectly fine (murder)  
RYAN: ève͢rythìn̸g͟  
RYAN: i̵̛s͘  
RYAN: F̶̨҉̀I̡͘͢N͏̵́́E̷̢͢ (MURDER)  
MICHAEL: HOLY SHIT RYAN.  
GAVIN: oh fuc  
RAY: guys  
RAY: hey guys  
RAY: GUYS  
GEOFF: Fuck fuck fuck Ray we need to haul ass over to Derse  
GEOFF: Fucking fuck

\-----

GEOFF: Jack  
GEOFF: For the record  
GEOFF: I am never doing that again  
JACK: I would also appreciate it if you never did that again too.  
JACK: But thanks for the revive.  
MICHAEL: How about all of us never do any of that ever again.  
MICHAEL: Hows that sound.  
RAY: well on the bright side  
RAY: gavins got a dildo sticking out of his junk  
RAY: and i get orange elf tights and a sweet ass hood  
RAY: so you know  
RAY: nothing too bad  
GAVIN: is ryan still out?  
GEOFF: Yeah hes knocked out for a bit  
MICHAEL: Should we get the god tier party started for him too?  
JACK: What, drag him to his land and look for his bed?  
MICHAEL: Hell no.  
MICHAEL: I fucking said i wasnt going to visit his land ever.  
MICHAEL: And after he went all gray and crazy does that really sound like a good idea?  
MICHAEL: I say we just drag him back inside the moon and wait for him to wake up and then we murder him there.  
GAVIN: murder him for his own good.  
MICHAEL: Yeah that.  
MICHAEL: And then we can get the rest of you chucklefucks sorted out.  
RAY: well  
RAY: we dont have a better plan right now  
GEOFF: God this game fucking sucks  
JACK: You said it.

\-----

RYAN: Welp.  
RYAN: Dying hurts.  
RYAN: A lot.  
JACK: Didn't hurt any less the second time around, I can tell you that.  
GEOFF: But were all gods now so alls well  
MICHAEL: Enjoying your speedo jack?  
JACK: Not particularly, no.  
JACK: God these costumes are stupid.  
GEOFF: So what does a Rogue of Life actually do  
RAY: beats me  
RAY: why dont we all look for a bunch of guys to beat the shit out of so we can find out  
GEOFF: Sounds like a plan  
GAVIN: just nobody die this time.  
GEOFF: Also an excellent plan  
RYAN: So, Gavin. Why exactly do you have a codpiece?  
GEOFF: That is incredibly distracting  
MICHAEL: You look like a fucking idiot.  
GAVIN: hell if i know. it's the bloody game that picked it.  
JACK: Hey Gavin, we'll finally have a team name. Team Uncomfortable Costume.  
MICHAEL: Hey just what is everyone anyway?  
MICHAEL: I got knight of rage. Which sounds pretty damn awesome.  
RAY: mage of light  
RYAN: Prince of Void.  
JACK: Page of Time here.  
GEOFF: Rogue of Life  
GEOFF: Huh does that mean I steal peoples lives  
GEOFF: That could be useful  
GAVIN: i'm a bard of space.  
GAVIN: don't know what good singing's going to do us in a fight.  
GAVIN: bard sounds like a right useless class.  
RAY: yeah well OH MY GOD  
GEOFF: What  
GEOFF: What  
GEOFF: Dont tell me someones getting murdered again  
RAY: no  
RAY: but well  
RAY: skaias about to blow the fuck up  
MICHAEL: What? Why?  
MICHAEL: OH HOLY SHIT. METEORS.

\-----

RYAN: So...  
JACK: That's a big guy.  
GEOFF: Yup  
GAVIN: how the bloody hell are we supposed to kill that!  
GAVIN: he's like king kong!  
MICHAEL: Way bigger than king kong buddy.  
RAY: hey  
RAY: final boss fight  
MICHAEL: So.  
RYAN: What's our game plan?  
GEOFF: Eh  
RAY: get in there and fuck his shit up  
JACK: Sounds like a good plan to me.  
GAVIN: not like we have any options here do we?  
RYAN: True.  
RAY: sooo  
MICHAEL: LETS DO THIS.

\-----

Congratulations Heroes! You have successfully defeated the Black King and given birth to your new universe. What shall the name of your universe be?

[ENTER NAME]

MICHAEL: Oh shit we get to name it? Sweet.  
RYAN: Huh.  
JACK: Am I the only one who can't select it?  
RAY: nope nothing here either  
MICHAEL: Whys it all grayed out? Fuck i cant click the box.  
GEOFF: Same here  
GEOFF: Might be a bug with the game  
GEOFF: Its glitchy as dicks  
RYAN: Uhhh, guys? Might have an answer to that issue.  
JACK: Those are some weird dicks you've been looking at Geoff.  
RYAN: Looks like it defaults to the space player to name the universe.  
RYAN: Because of the whole frog thing and all.  
GAVIN: ehehehehe.  
MICHAEL: Are you fucking kidding me?  
RYAN: Nope.  
RYAN: Gavin's naming it.

Is this the name you have chosen?

Yes

No

GAVIN: ehehehehe.  
MICHAEL: Gavin what the fuck did you name our universe.  
RAY: its gonna be like fucking worms all over again

Your journey is over and you may now take your rightful place as supreme gods. Reign or rest, the universe is yours to claim. Welcome, Heroes, to SPRONGLY GWORTH!

RAY: called it  
MICHAEL: GAVIN.


End file.
